


But like stars in the night sky, I will never reach you.

by LittleRedSecret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I mean its sad but not rly, Unrequited Love, but its not very sad, i like angst, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Someday, I’l find somebody new to love.</p><p>She’ll be as beautiful as the night that surrounds you, and I will cherish her, and never let her go.'</p><p>OC Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	But like stars in the night sky, I will never reach you.

I had never thought I was the type of person to care much for others, but you somehow proved me wrong.

It was a rainy summer day when we first met, late at night at the vending machine near the bus stop. You were buying black coffee, and I was buying green tea, and our hands so happened to touch. You jerked away, and dropped the can on my foot.

Our first encounter wasn’t anything special.

But then we talked while sitting at the bus stop, waiting for the bus, and watching the occasional car whizz by.

Sitting with you is peaceful.

Maybe that’s why I asked for your number.

Or maybe it was because of how your soul seemed to glow softly in the darkness, like a fallen star shining on the ground.

I wanted to pick you up and put you back in the heavens.

We talked more after that, mostly on the phone, sometimes not. 

Everything was peaceful, until you confessed to me.

The thing is, I’m not the type of guy who can take care of people like you. Beautiful, pure, and fragile, I was afraid of breaking you.

Holding you in the palm of my hands, I realised that I was nothing but mud, and there was no way for me to lift you to the sky. I could only dampen your glow.

You’re too pretty for me.

Hearing you cry over the phone wasn’t what I wanted, but that’s what happened, because life isn’t fair, and sometimes even stars like you have to weep for worthless people like me. There’s nothing any of us can do about it.

You didn’t call again after that, and I kept my distance as well. 

I wanted you to move on.

So when we met again, late at night at the vending machine near the bus stop, I was glad to see that you had a boyfriend.

And he looked at you like you were the most precious thing he’d ever owned. You probably were.

You smiled gently at me, and I smiled back at you.

Because of your warmth, sometimes the ice that you melted from around my heart has to fall from my eyes, when I’m lying down all alone, in the middle of my cold apartment.

But it’s alright, because the stars are alive at night, and they watch over me from above, even if I can never join them.

I’m okay, because it’s you, and you’re the most heartbreaking thing I’ve ever seen, roaming the city at night.

The lights of the streets may dazzle my eyes, but my soul is blind for the sight of you.

I’m thankful for that rainy summer night, for the ache that it left in my heart, and for the tears that I cry, every once in a while.

Someday, I’l find somebody new to love.

She’ll be as beautiful as the night that surrounds you, and I will cherish her, and never let her go.


End file.
